The present invention relates to arylcarbonyl-functionalized detonation nanodiamond (DND) particulates and the method of preparation. In comparison to other members of nanocarbon family, viz. fullerenes, single-walled, double-walled, multi-walled carbon nanotubes (SWNT, DWNT and MWNT) and nanofibers, nanodiamonds (ND) have received much less attention even though they were discovered relatively early (in the 1960's) in USSR. This carbon nanomaterial is known by three popular names: ‘ultra-nanocrystalline’ diamonds (UNCD) or ‘ultra-dispersed’ diamond (UDD), because its basic diamond constituents (primary particles) has the characteristic size in the range of 3-6 nm, and detonation nanodiamond (DND, abbreviation used in this disclosure) because of its production by detonation of trinitrotoluene (TNT)/hexogen explosives in a steel chamber. Many of the bulk properties of diamonds are well-understood, but those of nanodiamonds are mostly unexplored. An ab-initio computer simulation studies indicated that a nanodiamond is a structural combination of a diamond core and fullerene-like surface (“bucky diamond”), having both the HOMO and LUMO states localized at the surface and the interface between the diamond core and the fullerenic surface. With the advantages in the availability in larger quantities and at relatively low cost, DND is very attractive as a material platform for nanotechnology. Furthermore, a recent investigation has demonstrated that DND is non-toxic and biocompatible. These features make it attractive for bio-related applications in view of DND's rich surface chemistry that could be modified in a controllable way.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide uniquely functionalized detonation nanodiamond particulates with desirable properties.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.